


To Define Family

by Hekate1308



Series: Children of Purgatory [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Their knowledge of Mom working with the Men of Letters was of no use after all, since she showed up in the bunker later that week to confess and plead her case.After she was done gloating that she and the Men of Letters had got rid of Ramiel after all.Dean would later decide that it was sheer damn luck that they’d managed to break in and get to the Lance before he came home.





	To Define Family

Their knowledge of Mom working with the Men of Letters was of no use after all, since she showed up in the bunker later that week to confess and plead her case.

After she was done gloating that she and the Men of Letters had got rid of Ramiel after all.

Dean would later decide that it was sheer damn luck that they’d managed to break in and get to the Lance before he came home.

So she’d stabbed a Prince of Hell and now thought she had a right to come in and lecture them.

“I know what you think about them, but they have excellent weapons, and they – “

“Mary” Dean interrupted her icily. “They want to eradicate monsters in America”.

“Yes, but – “

“No buts.” He gestured towards his daughter. His daughter.

“Look at her.”

Mary didn’t.

“Look at your grandchild. Yes, Emma is a great hunter. But she’s also an Amazon, and they’d think nothing about blasting her off the face of the earth”.

“They can be reasoned with – “

“Not when it comes to their mission” Crowley interrupted her. “I have had enough contact with them to say that”.

“And why should we believe you?”

“Because” Dean said simply, “He’s done more for us than you have”.

“It’s not my fault I wasn’t around” she said.

Dean’s expression softened, the old sorrow still haunting him.

“No, it wasn’t. But running away now and teaming up with people who think at least half of our group would be better off dead? That was”.

“I – “

“No. This shouldn’t be hard. In fact, it isn’t. It’s pretty goddamn easy. It’s us or them. If you don’t want to be around us, leave”.

She did.

Dean looked at Sam, unconsciously waiting for a rebuke. But his brother only nodded solemnly.

He wordlessly drew his daughter into a hug.

No one would harm his girl on his watch.

* * *

 

Sometime later, she tried a different angle. She contacted Sam alone.

He knew from the first that the most difficult part would be lying to his girlfriend about where he was going.

But he still needed to leave.

Try as he might, he couldn’t completely accept that Mom was working with the Men of Letters, that she would so easily go against them and everything they stood for; and now she had called him to their base to explain herself.

“I’m gonna go for a drive” he said as casually as he could one day at breakfast, “I need to clear my head”.

“Everything alright?” Dean asked immediately.

He nodded.

“Yeah, just a little cabin fever.”

It was just plausible; they hadn’t hunted anything in the last two weeks, manning the phones instead.

“Alright, then. Take care of yourself”.

Madison waited until they were alone – or rather, she followed him to one of the many cars the Men of letters had left behind that Dean had restored.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Of course” he said, kissing her. “I promise”.

“Okay, I trust you. But the minute something goes wrong, you call me, you hear?”

She knew he was up to something, but was ready to allow him to do what he felt needed to eb done.

He’d gotten damn lucky.

They all had, really.

Dean had Cas and was beaming more and more each day; Emma, despite Sam’s reluctance to talk to her because of their history at the beginning, was a Winchester through and through and he couldn’t have been prouder of his niece; and even Crowley had turned out to be a pretty good friend, now that he was officially no longer considered evil.

Mom was waiting for him in front of the Men of Letter’s door.

She tried to explain herself, but Sam only listened incredulously as she talked about getting their normal lives back.

“Normal? Mom, I am dating a werewolf, an Dean has an Amazon for a daughter. Not to mention an angel boyfriend and a demon bestie. This is about as normal as it can get, and this is a good life”.

Compared to what they’d had before, it was heavenly.

“Just let me show you” she pleaded.

He agreed to have a look around.

What he learned sickened him.

“You let them have the Colt?”

“They have already figured out how to make bullets for it”.

One of these bullets, and Madison and Emma and Cas and Crowley...

And what they’d been up to was another thing altogether.

Had they even tried to see if the vampires were harming anyone before killing almost every single one in Middle America?

He thought of Leonor. She’d fought Eve so hard and even begged to be killed so she could spare others.

Still, their work was impressive, and he wasn’t sure that under other circumstances he wouldn’t have agreed to partner up with them.

Thank God for his girlfriend and his niece, who’d done away with any aggression he’d harboured towards monsters long ago.

As he was contemplating how to convince them that maybe a little legwork might establish who actually deserved to have their head chopped off, the vampires attacked.

And even as he was trying to save himself and Mom, he wondered if they didn’t have a right to attempt to preserve their species.

That was certainly the view their Alpha took.

“This is my home” he said, and Sam felt the same. This was his home, this was the place of the humans and non-humans he loved, and they were going to - 

He’d managed to grab the Colt, and he was pointing it at the Alpha.

One shot and he’d kill the father of all vampires.

“What are you doing?” he asked, and Sam made a decision.

“Choosing a side. We’re leaving”.

“Sam” Mom said, “we can’t just – “

“Not you and me. Me  and the Alpha”.

Silence fell.

“Or does anyone want to make us stay?”

After a moment had passed, he said, “Didn’t think so”.

“You have changed, Sam Winchester” the Alpha vampire said after they’d stepped through the door, the Colt safe in Sam’s hands.

“I've just learned a thing or two about family” he said simply.

The Alpha nodded.

“Greet your niece from me. I hear she’s an exceptional young woman”.

* * *

 

Madison had told Emma that she thought Sam was up to something – she didn’t think he was exactly lying to her, but he had been somewhat withdrawn since Mary left – but she hadn’t expected that.

“You saved the Alpha vampire?” she asked. They’d all met in the library when Sam had shown up with the Colt.

“Why?”

“Yeah, Sammy, don’t get me wrong, I am as much against genocide as the next guy, but why help out the Alpha?”

“How could I not?”

He gestured towards the table, where Emma, Madison, Cas and Crowley were sitting.

“We’ve known for a long time that it’s not just black and white, and he was only trying to protect his home and his children. We don’t know how many of these nests simply lived peacefully feeding on cattle. Theirs is not the right way. We should work on another system, maybe meet more monsters...”

“Could ask Garth” Dad mused. “Of course, if we ever come in contact with friendly monsters, I know exactly who’ll talk to them first”.

Emma rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I can tell them you’re actually a big cuddly bear”.

“Don’t disrespect your father young lady”.

“Why? What are you going to do? Have Uncle Sam shoot me again?”

She grinned.

“You’re both incredible” Sam sighed.

“Yep, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree”.

“Excuse me for interrupting your family moment, but the question arises: what now? Moose firmly put us against them – not without a good reason, I’ll say that, but still. It will be best if I go and try to find out their plan”.

Dad nodded.

“Good. And Crowley – be careful”.

“Yeah” Emma said, “Table football would be no fun without you”.

Crowley, taken aback, muttered something that sounded like acknowledgment before disappearing.

“By the way” she said, “I’m kind of angry I didn’t get to see the Alpha”.

“If I had a say, you would never, but we’ll have to wait and see” Dad shrugged.

“It is a good thing the Men of letters can no longer trap Crowley” Cas said. “Considering they were able to create bullets for the Colt...”

“Yeah, but it’s back where it belongs now”.

Dad picked it up.

“Welcome home, sweetheart”.

Sam’s expression fell. Madison drew his hand into hers.

“I just don’t understand how Mom could do this. She keeps talking on and on about she just wants us to have a “normal” life... Shouldn’t it be enough that we’re happy?”

“Speaking as a father myself, it should be”.

There had been a time when Emma would have grimaced. But that was long gone.

“But hey” Dad continued, leaning over the table into his brother’s space.

“As you had, we are happy. And if she doesn’t get that, it’s her problem, not ours. We’ll just keep grinding, and if we have to kick some British asses, we’ll do that. No matter what anyone says”.

“Alright” Sam answered. “That doesn’t sound bad at all.”

No, Emma thought, it didn’t.


End file.
